The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a boot recovery system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional IHS's typically include a boot system such as, for example, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) that operates to, for example, initialize and test the IHS hardware components, load an operating system from the IHS memory or storage device, and/or perform a variety of other BIOS actions known in the art during an IHS boot process. In some situations, the BIOS can fail such that the operating system does not load. Causes of BIOS failure include BIOS corruption, a missing BIOS, a misconfigured BIOS, and/or a variety of other BIOS failure causes known in the art. In the case of missing or corrupt BIOS, a user may be unable to access the BIOS to correct the problem. One conventional solution to a missing or corrupt BIOS includes reinstalling the BIOS from a copy that is stored in a separate chip, but such solutions require a motherboard that is usable without a working BIOS and an processor that can operate to perform the BIOS reinstall process. If the motherboard is unusable without a working BIOS, the user typically will be required to obtain a replacement chip that includes a working BIOS from the motherboard manufacturer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved BIOS recovery system.